I Will
by ShadowPalace
Summary: “So, you got a job as a lifeguard?” “Yup,” he answered, “I thought it would be the perfect job, considering my talents and stuff.” It's the summer after freshman year of college, and Percy gets a summer job. Percabeth


**Hi! So here's a one-shot for the end of summer (even though the one-shot takes place throughout the summer). I hope you enjoy!**

**I just wanted to let you know that there are some sexual references in this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Enough said.**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**

* * *

**

"You what?" Annabeth asked.

"Got a summer job," Percy replied, smiling, swinging his red and white whistle around his fingers.

The two were sitting in the corner of Percy's old room that wasn't covered in various miscellaneous items. When Percy moved out his house to begin his freshmen year of college, his mother had taken the liberty to go ahead and move everything from storage into Percy's room. And when he returned home for the summer, his mom and Paul had nowhere to move the items, so it remained there. Prohibiting him from using his own bed, and forcing him to sleep on the couch in the living room.

"Why?"

"So I can get out of here," Percy replied, gesturing to a box that contained some distant relative's stuffed cat collection, "I'm claustrophobic. Plus, we don't have to return to camp this year, so I thought I could make some money and stuff."

"Well, I can understand that much," Annabeth mumbled, grabbing her boyfriend's empty hand, "So, what exactly are you doing?"

When Annabeth had come to greet her boyfriend, who she hadn't seen in a few months, she had expected some sort of heavy make-out session. Instead, she found her boyfriend of four years trapped in between a massage table and a few cooking appliances. He was able to defeat the titan lord at the age of 16, but he couldn't escape the claws of his mother's old mini chop.

When she finally freed him from the disaster area that was previously known as his room, instead giving her a hug of affection (or appreciation, even) he informed her that he had gotten a summer job.

"I'm now a certified lifeguard," he said, proudly. He pulled out a form from his jeans pocket, and showed it to her. He was now, in fact, a certified lifeguard.

"That's great!" she exclaimed, planting a kiss on his cheek, "So, you got a job as a lifeguard?"

"Yup," he answered, "I thought it would be the perfect job, considering my _talents_ and stuff."

"Yeah, it is," she said, thinking it over, "So, where is this job?"

"Montauk," he said, looking off towards the window.

He obviously knew what that meant. Annabeth was taking an extra architecture class at Columbia, and he'd be off in Montauk. What was worse was that they had been planning for months to spend their entire summer together.

"Oh," she said, looking at the floor, "When do you begin?"

"Next week," he said, looking up. He gave her a hopeful smile, "We can spend this week together, at least."

"Yeah."

"Plus, you can come and visit me," he began, "Can you think of a better excuse to go to Montauk then because your boyfriend is there?"

"Well-," she began, but stopped herself. Proving him wrong wasn't the right thing to do this instant, "But Percy, what about our plans?"

They had planned that when Annabeth's class was done in August, the two of them would visit camp, and then take a road trip across the US – just the two of them. At first Annabeth had despised the idea, but now she began to warm up to it. She even let herself become excited for it.

"We'll change them," Percy said, kissing the top of her head, "This August you can come and spend time with me. I'm renting a place up there for three months; and it'll fit both of us. It will still only be us."

"I guess that could work," Annabeth said, thinking it over. It would still just be the two of them (which was what mattered most), but without the driving. Percy would be working, which was a downfall. But Annabeth quickly decided that it was forgivable because his job required him to be topless.

"And don't forget," Percy reminded her, "We still have this week together in the city."

"Yeah, we do."

"Wait, about that," he said, embracing her, "Do you mind if I stay with you at your place this week? I'm dying to get out of this junkyard."

"Yeah, alright," she said, kissing him, "I'm warning you, though, Juliet's there."

"Please warn her this time," he remembered, "I'd rather not get hit in the face with a bat. Even if I am invulnerable."

Juliet was Annabeth's roommate, who Percy happened to have a bad experience with. During Christmas break, Annabeth had forgotten to tell Juliet that Percy would be staying with them. So when Percy came in late at night, Juliet whacked him in the face with a bat – she had thought he was a burglar.

"I will, I will," Annabeth said, before kissing him again.

x-x-x

"So, how's it going so far?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend. She knew that she really should have been working on a blue print for class, but she couldn't resist calling her boyfriend and asking him how his first day on the job was. Even _she _could appreciate the art of procrastination once and awhile.

"Fine," he replied. He was actually on the way to go to the movies with some friends that he had made. It wasn't the best time in the world for her to call, but he preferred her calls to just about anything, so it hardly mattered.

"Save any lives?" she asked, gnawing on her pen.

"A few."

"See any hot girls in bikinis?" That question had been bothering her for a while. It was the only downfall to his job – the view he got. She couldn't wait until August when she could censor his vision and make sure that he kept his eyes on the ocean.

"…Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I just hear a hint of jealousy in your voice?"

"Of course not!"

"Is it that time of the month again?" he asked, "You seem angry for no reason."

"No!" she screamed. She knew that it was actually due any minute, but she wasn't willing to admit that.

"Fine then. Why'd you ask that question in the first place, anyway?" he asked. There was a part of him that liked that she was asking that question. It gave him some sort of pride that she was worried he'd hook up with other girls.

"Because you're a nineteen year-old male," Annabeth explained, "And therefore have a very minimal amount of self control. Plus, you didn't even answer the question."

"After four years of happy dating you still don't trust me?" he asked, only feeling slightly insulted.

"I trust _you,_ I just don't trust your-" she started, but was interrupted by the librarian.

"No cell phones in the library!" the librarian screeched

"Sorry," Annabeth apologized, "I'll turn it off in two seconds." The librarian gave her a stern look, and then turned around and went to yell at couple making out some shelves over.

"Got to go," Annabeth said, "Watch where your eyes fall, _Seaweed Brain_."

"I will," he said, with exasperation, "I will."

x-x-x

"Hello there," she said, squinting, "I'm looking for someone in particular."

"I missed you," he said, jumping off his chair to give his girlfriend in a large hug, "Wait, why are you here?" It was still the beginning of July, so this meant that she should still be in New York studying architecture.

"Visiting my boyfriend for 4th of July," she said, looking around, "Speaking of him, could you tell me where he is?"

"He's standing right in front of you," he answered, giving her a goofy smile, "I thought you were supposed to be wise."

"No, no," she replied, "This is Percy Jackson, the lifeguard who wears sunglasses and way too much sun block. I'm looking for my Seaweed Brain."

He pulled his sunglasses off of his face and hung them from the collar of his shirt, "Better?"

"Much," she said, leaning in for a kiss, "Oh, by the way, you have a bit of a fan club."

"What?"

She pointed to a clump of four 12 year-olds girls who were giggling, "I heard them talking about how _cute_ they thought you were," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "One of them is planning on pretending to drown just so you have to save her."

"They are?" he asked, shooting a glance over at them. They immediately burst out laughing and whispering.

"See?"

"Yeah."

"Keep your eye out for them."

"You really consider _them _a threat?" he asked, incredulously. She merely raised an eyebrow, "Fine, I will." She continued to raise her eyebrow, "What? I will!"

x-x-x

"Finally!" Percy exclaimed, opening the door to find Annabeth standing there with a large suitcase. It was finally August, which meant that her class was over. She was free to stay and spend as much time with him as their heart's desired.

She smiled back at him. Whenever he was this happy, she couldn't help but feel elated too. She figured that this was what love was. Feeling happier about the other's things than your own.

"I'm so glad that you're finally here to stay!" he said, kissing her passionately, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Seaweed Brain," she said, "So, can I please come in and see my home for the next month?"

"Oh yeah! Of course," he said, beckoning her to follow him inside, "Yeah, so this is the living room and the kitchen," he took her bag and set it on the floor, "And _there_ is the bedroom." He pointed to a half closed door.

"Yeah, like I could forget," she muttered to herself, "I can't believe this place is actually clean."

"You really think that low of me," she said, "Don't you?"

"Well, based on past performance, your record in the neatness department doesn't look to good." She was referencing the time she visited his dorm room, and it was a total mess. Percy had blamed his roommate, but she recognized the clothes on the floor to be his.

"Alright," he said, grabbing her hand, "I cleaned before you came."

"Thank you," she said, meaning it, "So, what are we going to do today?"

"To the beach," he said, "Work begins in forty five minutes."

"Well," she said, as flirtatiously as she could, "I think that it leaves us just enough time for a tour of the bedroom."

He frowned for two seconds, until he got her hint. His eyes immediately opened wide and a maniac smile escaped his lips, "Sure, of course."

"Two minutes," she said, "I just have to go and use the bathroom."

"Be quick, I have to get to work on time."

"I will, I will."

x-x-x

"Having fun?" Percy asked, glancing down on his girlfriend. She was sitting on a towel beside his huge, towering lifeguard chair reading her book peacefully.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, looking up from her book, "Why?"

"Well, I'm not quite talking to you or anything," he said, "I just wanted to make sure that you're not bored."

"That's why I have my book," she said, shaking it, "Percy, I'm perfectly content."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I feel bad-"

"You're at work," she said, "I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course," she said, "I don't like you bugging me when I'm working, and so I'm doing the same for you. It's called reciprocity, Seaweed Brain."

"I know, but-"

"Do you want Ice Cream?"

"Huh?" he asked, confused at the sudden change of topic.

"I'm going to go and get ice cream," she said, rolling her eyes, "And I wondered if you wanted any."

"Sure," he said, a bit surprised, "Anything chocolate."

"Alright," she said, getting up, "I'll be back soon."

"You know that you're the best girlfriend in the world," he said, "Right?"

She turned around, smiling. She always like the random compliments best, they weren't too hard to get and always managed to lighten her mood incredibly.

"I know, I know."


End file.
